


Desmond's Got Some Explaining To Do

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Explaining the Assassin Brotherhood, Explanations, M/M, Post-Good Karma Second Son, Secrets Revealed, There is not enough of this ship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Writember Day 27 - "Pieces"Desmond sighed. "Guess I was an idiot to think I could justhave a relationshipwithout this stuff complicating it.""What stuff? You got a rap sheet?""I uh, kinda. Like breaking and entering, theft." Desmond paused a moment before listing the next one. "Murder."





	Desmond's Got Some Explaining To Do

Delsin's story- how he had famously uncovered the dishonest heart of the D.U.P.- was widely known, so when Desmond met him, he really didn't have anything to tell. But Desmond's story? That was a web of secrets that he himself had trouble understanding sometimes, so he told it to Delsin in pieces.

He had to tell the first piece soon after they started spending time together, when he spotted a police drone whirring in the trees where they were walking one afternoon.

"Shit!" Desmond ducked behind Delsin, which wasn't very effective, as they were nearly the same in height and breadth.

Delsin laughed. "It's fine Des, I'm not wanted anymore."

"Shit," Desmond said again, quieter, cursing himself this time. The drone was slowly turning in an arc, and he rotated around Delsin to stay somewhat out of its sightline. "Del, uh, can you be a pal and shoot that down real quick for me?"

Delsin's voice turned serious, and a little shocked. "Des. Are you-"

"Yes, I'm- I'm wanted, okay? But it's not- it's unjust, y'get me?"

"Unjust, huh."

"Fighting the man, you know? Like you were, but like, not exactly the same, but- please; if that camera recognizes me, they might-"

"Alright," Delsin aquiesced, and casually shot two neon blasts at the drone, which fell into pieces across the grass. Then he rounded on Desmond and took hold of his shoulders. "Okay, what's the story here?"

Desmond sighed. "Guess I was an idiot to think I could just _have a relationship_ without this stuff complicating it."

"What stuff? You got a rap sheet?"

"I uh, kinda. Like breaking and entering, theft." Desmond paused a moment before listing the next one. "Murder."

"Mur- What, _you_? Murder? Like _murder_ -murder?"

"Yeah, but like, only people who needed to die." Even as he said it Desmond realized how bad that would sound to Delsin, and he scrambled to make up for it. "Look, it's- it's mostly self-defense. And defense of other people."

"Dude," Delsin said, arms dropping to his side. "H- how many freaking murders have you done?"

"I could list 'em out for you but it's kind of a lot! I'm sorry! Shit." Desmond took Delsin's hands and looked into his eyes intently. "I know you're all 'Mister Non-Lethal Solutions', but like, sometimes that's not an option."

"How is it not an option?" Delsin's voice was a little screechy now, his pupils wide. "How have you run across _so many_ bad guys that you couldn't let the cops handle?"

Desmond leaned closer and dropped his volume. "Because the cops are fucking _in on the scheme_ , yo."

Delsin snorted a skeptical laugh. "The cops are _in on it_? Really?"

"Not every single cop, maybe. But the high-ranked ones are, yeah!"

"In on what, exactly?" Delsin yanked his hands free from Desmond's. "What is this huge _scheme_ that the bad guys and the good guys are pulling together, according to you?"

Desmond sighed. This first piece of his story was turning out to be a rather large one, and difficult for Delsin to swallow. "Okay, because I love you Del, I'm being completely honest here. Their scheme is literally to enact a New World Order."

Delsin threw his hands in the air and turned away. "Fuck, man. And I'm supposed to just believe that?" He adjusted his beanie, then turned back, frowning. "This better be some extended joke. Hurry up and get to the punchline."

"It's the honest truth, I swear!" Desmond put his hand over his heart.

Delsin sighed loudly.

"Look, I know it's a fuckin' ball out of left field," Desmond said. "But... if you come back to my place, we've got proof there."

"Your place, huh?" Delsin slowly smirked. "Ya know, I didn't need some wacky tall tale to get me back to your place, Des."

And now it was Desmond's turn to sigh loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> friend comment on this: _5 bucks says he's gonna show Delsin his "hidden blade"_ and you know what? that's canon what happened the end


End file.
